Filamentous fungi are capable of expressing native and heterologous proteins to high levels, making them well-suited for the large-scale production of enzymes and other proteins for industrial, pharmaceutical, animal health and food and beverage applications. Filamentous fungi are typically grown in mycelial submerged cultures in bioreactors, which are adapted to introduce and distribute oxygen and nutrients into the culture medium (i.e., broth). The morphological characteristics of the mycelium affect the rheological properties of the broth, thereby affecting bioreactor performance.
Generally, the higher the viscosity of the broth, the less uniform the distribution of oxygen and nutrients, and the more energy required to agitate the culture. In some cases, the viscosity of the broth becomes sufficiently high to significantly interfere with the dissolution of oxygen and nutrients, thereby adversely affecting the growth of the fungi. Additionally, the power required to mix and aerate viscous broth can significantly increase the cost of production, and incur higher capital expenditures in terms of motors and power supplies.